Crimson Prom Night
by shegal92
Summary: Requested by AIT98. Bonnie Rockwaller is found dead in the girl's bathroom the night of the prom. Kim takes it upon herself to solve the death of her fellow cheerleader. Meanwhile, another is trying their hand at the case.
1. Time of Death: Slow Dance

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Formal dances at Middleton High School were traditions that were held in the highest regard. The girls planned their social year around them, dwelt on them, worried over them, and obsessed over every detail. On the night of the formal, the girls religiously prepared themselves, dedicating their day to it. The boys were not as stressed about appearances; their main concern was a date.

But at the actual dance most, if not all, enjoyed themselves. It was a time of fun, friendship, and love. Without stress, without care, without worries.

Kim Possible felt as at ease as she could. She was slow dancing with her boyfriend and best friend Ron Stoppable, looking into his soft brown eyes. The blue lights flashed around the underwater theme, the slow version of "Everytime We Touch" playing in the background. Everything. Was. Perfect.

The gym doors burst open. Monique stumbled in, her eyes wide and looking a bit disheveled.

"Somebody call the police!" She screamed over the music. A few students turned and stared at her. Kim let go of Ron and made her way to Monique.

"Why?" She asked. Her wild eyes turned to Kim.

"Bon, Bonnie's dead! In the bathroom!"

"Show me," Kim urged.

Kim's high heels clicked on the linoleum as she ran behind Monique. Ron was close behind.

"How inappropriate would it be if I went in with you guys?" He asked.

"Trust me. You do NOT wanna see this," Monique said over her shoulder. They slowed down as they came to the restroom.

"You should call 911," Kim suggested, touching him on the shoulder reassuringly before ducking into the bathroom.

Kim gasped. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to see, but it wasn't this. Bonnie's eyes were frozen open, her mouth slightly agape as she stared up at the ceiling. A pool of blood was underneath her, turning her brown hair crimson. It had come from her slit throat.

She felt dazed as the police and ambulance personnel swarmed around. No one really liked Bonnie, but to kill her... She had to find out who had done it. She had to find the person who would do such a horrible thing.

&

Shego casually glanced up from her magazine.

"...Middleton High cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller was found dead in the girl's bathroom by a fellow classmate, her throat slit. Police along with Kim Possible are investigating the case as we speak."

"Hmm," Shego pursed her lips. Murder in Middleton, eh? This was interesting. The low rumble of Drakken's voice could be heard from his office.

"...pudding...macerana...mind control..." Definitely more interesting than what was going on here. And if she could figure it out before Kimmi...

Shego grabbed the remote and set all news stations to record. She then left to go see what she could unearth about Bonnie Rockwaller on the world wide web.

&

Um, hi (waves nervously). This is my first murder mystery thing, so be kind. And please be patient; I don't have all the details figured out just yet. Since this is a request, I'm trying to work my hardest on it. Hope you like, and kindly review.


	2. Suspects 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Kim was thankful for her connection to the police. Not only was she allowed on the crime scene, the police also allowed her a copy of their report. A copy of the autopsy results would arrive in a day or two.

The photos were spread out on her bed. She lay on her stomach, staring at them as though Bonnie's ghost would tell her what happened or something. She guessed the method did matter, but she couldn't focus. Bonnie's throat had been slit. What else was there? She turned onto her back. She should move on to suspects.

Bonnie wasn't exactly everyone's best friend, but she couldn't think of anyone that would want to _kill _her. No mortal enemies out for the ultimate revenge. She thought about all that were close to Bonnie; her parents, her sisters, the cheer squad, Brick Flag... Kim pursed her lips. They had had a very turmulous dating relationship, getting together and breaking up regularly. Kim sat up and picked up her phone. She dialed. Two rings later, Monique answered.

"Kim," she stated. Her voice was empty.

"Are you all right?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, it just... I didn't just see a dead body yesterday. It was my classmate, you know? I just, I just didn't think this kind of thing could happen here."

"I know," Kim said softly. She took a deep breath, "I know this is a bad time, but you're the only one who would know this."

"What is it?"

"What was the latest gossip on Brick and Bonnie before..." Kim trailed off.

"You don't think _he_ did it?"

"Is it so out there?"

"No. But still..." Monique took a shaky breath, "They broke up again a couple days ago. It was messy," There was a pause, "She had a black eye. She made me promise not to tell, but... That was then, and this is now."

"Brick was abusive?"

"I don't know. Bonnie said he had never been violent. He had anger problems, but he had never hit her. Until then. Makes me wish I knew what had gone_ on_, you know?"

"Yeah. I'll ask him," Kim glanced out the window, "Guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, Monday. Bye."

"Bye," Kim hung up.

Brick Flag had hit Bonnie. They had broken up. It sounded almost like a 48 hour mystery.

&

The autopsy results came in that Monday. They were delivered to Kim in her third period class. Cause of death: blood loss. Not only had the artery been cut, but the esophagus had been sawed at. Someone was trying to keep Bonnie quiet. Another interesting thing was how there was no weapon found.

She had tried to track down Brick, but he didn't show up for school the next couple of days.

Now, it was the day of the memorial. Ron had decided to come for moral support, and was riding shotgun in a button up shirt and clean slacks. Kim had on a simple black dress. They parked in the church parking lot and walked in. It was a scarce assembly; Kim knew the majority of the people there. Her mother and sisters were sitting in the front, alongside a man in a wheelchair who appeared to be Bonnie's father. Brick's head was in his hands, Tara trying to comfort him. And Kim realized that was all. There was a couple adults that must have been relatives or friends of the family, but otherwise it was empty.

The sermon was dry and mediocre. There seemed to be no personal touch to it, as though there was nothing good to say about the deceased. Kim herself could think of a nice thing or two to say about her. Ron kept glancing back warily.

It ended and everyone gathered around the immediate family to console them. Brick stood up and left. Kim caught a glance at his red eyes before he walked out of the church. Was it because he was mourning the death of his girlfriend, or was it because he felt guilty for killing her? She couldn't tell.

"Kim, did Shego know Bonnie?" Ron asked suddenly. Kim shrugged.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" He inclined his head, knowing it was impolite to point and knowing Shego would probably rip that finger off if he did.

Kim looked that direction. Sitting in the far right corner, dressed in a long black skirt and a white blouse, her hair pulled innocently back, sat Shego. A notebook was flipped open on her lap, a pen in her hand. She watched the other mourners speculatively. Kim and Ron stood and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked bluntly. Shego turned to her.

"Investigating, same as you," she tapped her pen on the notebook, "Want to compare notes?"

"You don't even know Bonnie," Kim claimed. Shego shrugged.

"A girl found with her throat slit in the Middleton High's girl's bathroom and no one knows who did it. It's a challenge," she sighed, "Not as challenging as listening to Dr. D without falling asleep, but much more interesting," she leaned conspiratorily towards them, "Who do _you_ think did it?"

"Shego! Have you no respect for the survivors?!" Kim admonished.

"My bet's on a cheerleader," Ron confided.

"Shouldn't we at least speak somewhere else?" Kim hissed. Shego closed her pen in her notebook.

"All right. Let's go "somewhere else"," she air quoted.

Shego followed them out to Kim's car, sliding into the backseat as Ron got into the passenger's and Kim got into the driver's.

"I don't know why funerals are left out of so many investigations."

"Because they're private," Kim muttered, "How much do you know?"

"Not much," Shego admitted, "Bonnie was found face-up dead the night of prom in the girl's bathroom, throat slit. A girl named Monique found her. Not many really seemed to like her, from the scarce assembly in there," Ron laughed.

"You really didn't know her, did you?" He said.

"You didn't answer my question, Kimmi," Shego pointed out. Kim took a deep breath.

"His name's Brick Flag."

"Ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Quarterback of the football team." Shego smirked.

"Go figure."

"They broke up and got back together more times than you could count. Apparently, Brick had a history of violence. He hit her," Shego pursed her lips, but remained silent.

"He did get into a couple of fights," Ron recalled. Shego shook her head.

"I doubt he killed her. He had the motive, but the motive isn't everything," she leaned forward, "Was he impulsive?"

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Was he strong?"

"Yeah. I mean, not like _Hego_ strong, but still pretty strong."

"Chances are it wasn't him. A strong quarterback like him would most likely crush her esophagus or strangle her. Would've silenced her faster, instead of having her bleed to death on the ground," she played with her fingers, "My guess is it was someone who doesn't have a lot of strength."

Her eyes glanced at Ron. Kim stiffened.

"No!" She roared. Shego put her hands up. Ron looked between them, trying to figure out the unanswered question.

"Anything's possible in murder," Shego gently reminded her.

"Get out!"

"Don't take it personal."

"I said get out!" Kim snapped. Shego reached for the handle.

"Could you send me the police report? I'd really appreciate it. Unless you don't think two heads are better than one?"

Kim debated over the offer. Shego had gone and ticked her off, but if she refused to work with her... She'd have some heavy competition.

"Fine," she agreed bitterly. Shego left without another word.

&

Shego lay in much the same way Kim had on her bed, copies of Kim's photos spread out and the police report in front of her. Bonnie's throat had been slit, her esophagus sawed at. Shego stared at the pictures, analyzing the position Bonnie was in. It wasn't from the front, as far as Shego could tell. She hadn't fallen forward or on her face; her knees weren't crumpled enough if she fell on her. From Shego's best guess, the murderer came up from behind, struggled with her throat, began to lay her out, but panicked while backing up and dropped her.

Dang. If the villain thing didn't work out, she could always be a detective or private investigator.

One thing that Shego couldn't get out of her mind was Ron. Ron didn't have the strength Brick had. Ron had the motivation; from what Shego knew of Kim and Bonnie's relationship, they hated each other. And if Bonnie was hurting Kim, what boyfriend wouldn't stand up for his girlfriend?

There were only two faults with this. One, Ron wasn't the kind of boy to go into the girl's bathroom. If he was determined enough, though, no sign was going to stop him. The second was if Ron was even capable of murder.

In her experience with Ron Stoppable, she had learned better than to underestimate him.

&

I think the research for this chapter was the creepiest part. I had been typing on the computer and asked my friends the morbid question of "Can you cut through someone's esophagus with just a knife or something?" Mr. Dotson, known for his eavesdropping and 15 years of Tae Kwon Doe, started ranting about why would you want to slit the throat when if you crush the esophagus you can cause instant death and almost no struggle. A small debate went on between the merits of throat-slitting and esophagus-crushing, where he started talking about _other_ means of killing people. I told him thank you, that I had enough for my story. Needless to say, I have done all of my work and then some since. Please review.


	3. More Theories Arise

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Kim went to her locker, still upset about yesterday. What right did Shego have to say that _Ron _did it? He would never do something like that. Besides, he had been in the gym the entire night. There was no way he could have been the murderer. As though thinking about him brought him to her, Ron came up beside her locker.

"KP," he stated. She turned to him, his dark brown eyes clouded with worry. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know about the look Shego gave you yesterday. I, I just didn't want to overreact, you know?" He said.

"Yeah," Kim said, nodding her head.

"You, you don't think _I _did it, do you?" He stuttered.

"No way! You were in the gym the whole time!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but... I swear I had nothing to do with it," she held her hand to his cheek.

"I know, Ron. I know it wasn't you," she pecked him on the lips, "Don't listen to Shego. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"She sounds pretty sure of it," Ron objected. He shrugged and followed Kim to their next class, "Hey, Kim, have you seen my pocketknife lately? I've been looking everywhere... Maybe I left it at your house?"

"No, I haven't seen it."

The air was still buzzed with the discussion of Bonnie's death, but Kim was listening for the first time. The guys didn't really seem to give a care one way or the other, but the girls were happy. They weren't respecting the dead; talking bad about her openly. Kim was sure there had been a lot said behind Bonnie's back, but still...

Rumors were flying like mosquitoes. Some blamed Brick, but most of the rumors were centered around the cheerleaders. That one had finally had enough. That Bonnie had told one secret too many about one of them. Kim herself was above speculation, she was pleased to find. But she still couldn't imagine who on the squad would be so angry as to kill her.

&

Shego sighed. As a good man, Dr. Drakken knew the proper response to this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," As a seasoned man, Dr. Drakken knew that there was rarely "nothing" wrong.

"You sure?" He asked, turning to her. Her legs were crossed as she sat in a chair, a notebook open on her lap.

"Just a little frustrated."

"With what?" Drakken walked up to her.

"You know that Middleton High murder?"

"Yeah."

"I've taken it upon myself to figure it out. Well, I'm having a tough time with motives as to why someone would kill the chick. All I know is that she was a jerk," Shego leaned back in her chair.

"Have you tried interviewing her friends?" Shego snorted.

"I'm not sure if she even had any."

"Her family? Maybe they noticed something," A shocked expression crossed Shego's face. She turned to face him.

"You know, doc, you have about a thousand bad ideas per day. But there's always that one good one that pops up unexpectedly," Drakken gave a nervous smile.

"Um, thanks, I guess."

&

Kim walked into the locker room that afternoon.

"I'm glad she's gone," Liz said bluntly. Kim held back and listened.

"You don't feel the least bit guilty?" Marcella marveled.

"No. After what she said about Tara, I really don't."

"I'm glad Bonnie's gone. I didn't want her dead, mind you, just...away from here," Hope murmured.

"I don't think any of us actually liked her," Crystal said. The group murmured their agreement.

Kim was surprised. She thought at least _someone_ on the team would miss Bonnie. But not one of them spoke in defense of her. She entered and the girls scrambled to look normal.

"Hey, Kim. Tara texted me a little bit ago; she's not going to make it to practice," Liz informed her.

"What was that you said?" Kim asked.

"Tara texted-"

"No, before that. About what Bonnie had said about Tara," Liz glanced uncomfortably away.

"I didn't think you were here yet," Liz admitted.

"It was just common knowledge," Crystal came to Liz's aid.

"What was common knowledge?"

"You know, that rumor Bonnie spread about Tara?" Crystal urged. Kim shook her head.

"I didn't hear any rumor about Tara," she admitted.

"Good. It wasn't true, anyway," Hope said. Kim's curiousity arose. What was the rumor?

Kim asked Monique during lunch.

"You didn't know?" Monique said in shock. Kim shook her head. Monique leaned in closer, "Bonnie spread a nasty rumor that Tara was pregnant."

"What?!"

"Keep your voice down; it finally blew over a week ago. The rumor was so outrageous that everyone believed it."

No wonder all the cheerleaders were so angry with Bonnie. That was plain vicious. And why would Bonnie start such a rumor?

&

Shego double-checked the address, and then knocked on the door.

"Just a min-ute!" A high female voice sang. Shego winced, memories of DNAmy passing through her head. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, a pair of scissors in her hands, "Hello, there. How can I help you?"

"I know this is a little random, but I'm investigating the death of your daughter and was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes," The smile on Mrs. Rockweller's face vanished and her voice came out a little less ethusiastic.

"Oh, yes. Come in," she ushered Shego into the living room, where an album and all sorts of decorating supplies littered the coffee table, "Excuse the mess. I was just scrapbooking."

"Oh, it's all right," Shego insisted, clearing off some stationary to sit beside Mrs. Rockweller on the couch. Mrs. Rockweller sighed.

"Bon-Bon was such an amazing girl."

"I bet," Shego tried to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Mrs. Rockweller picked up one of the photographs on the table.

"She loved photography. Snapped pictures every chance she got. She took this," Mrs. Rockweller handed the picture to Shego. Shego looked at it. It was a beautifully vivid picture of the clouds at dawn, with all of the pinks and oranges and purples.

"She really had a gift," Shego remarked truthfully, handing back the picture.

"That's not all she could do, either. She could plan a party better than Martha Stewart and Rachel Ray's love child," she laughed and then grew solemn, "She was always planning school events, never for parties at her house. Actually, she never brought anyone over. Didn't hear about her classmates except for her boyfriend Brick and occasionally Kim Possible," Mrs. Rockweller glanced away, "Maybe it was because she was embarrassed of me."

"Maybe," Shego admitted, "But all teenagers are embarrassed of their parents," Mrs. Rockweller shook her head.

"It wasn't just that. She never told me _anything_. Nothing about school, nothing about how she was feeling... it was like she didn't want me to know. Connie and Lonnie were never _this_ quiet about their life."

"Sisters?" Shego guessed. Mrs. Rockweller nodded, "Older or younger?"

"Older. One's about to graduate from Harvard."

"And the other?"

"Modeling in L.A." Shego pursed her lips.

"Ever think she feels jealous of them?" Mrs. Rockweller looked surprised.

"No, I don't think so. I mean, they're all wonderful in their own ways. Lonnie has the looks, Connie has the brains, and Bonnie has the artistic vision. I don't treat them any different from each other."

"It doesn't mean jealousy and rivalry doesn't exist. Trust me, I have four brothers, and I've been jealous at times. They never got into as much trouble as me, and school came so easily for Hego. The twins were cute, and Mego is the most amazing artist I've ever known. I've got my abilities, but you know, the grass is always greener on the other side."

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I told Bon-Bon everyday how much I loved her and how proud I was of her," Mrs. Rockweller took a deep breath, "I suppose she did fight a lot with her sisters, come to think of it. I was just hoping it was normal."

"Normal or not, it still hurts." They both turned as the front door opened.

"Hey, Mom, we're back," the blonde said blandly. A brunette was right behind her, both their arms laiden with groceries.

"You remember the flowers?" Mrs. Rockweller asked softly. They laughed.

"What's the point, Mom? She's dead. Flowers don't do any good," the brunette said.

"It's the thought that counts," Mrs. Rockweller murmured.

"I should probably go," Shego stood up, "Thank you."

"No problem," Shego walked towards the door. She glanced back and saw Mrs. Rockweller wipe some tears from her eyes. Something in Shego's chest clenched. How could someone tear a family apart like that? As many times as she joked about it, she would never, ever murder.

Shego rested her hand on the doorknob.

"I promise you, I'll hunt down whoever did this to you, your family, and your daughter. They will pay," she slipped out the door without another word.

&

Please review. Keep those theories coming, they fuel me.


	4. Tara's Confession

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Even Kim had to admit it when she needed help. The cheerleading squad idea was spinning her around and had her not trusting her teammates. Though it was bad for anyone, it was especially so with the captain (her). She took a deep breath and then pulled up Wade on her Kimmunicator.

"Wade," she interrupted him while he was typing. He glanced at the screen.

"Kim, what's up?" She took a deep breath.

"Could you connect me with Shego, please?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I ask why?"

"We're working together on a project," Kim could see that he didn't understand. Good. She didn't want to drag him into this unless she had to.

"All right. I have her cell on file," After a few more clicks of his mouse, her Kimmunicator started dialing the number.

"Thanks, Wade," she murmured. For everything.

"'Ello," Shego answered flatly.

"Hey, Shego, it's Kim."

"Hey, Kim, it's Shego," Kim rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you want to meet after school, grab a coffee or something, and talk things over about the case?" There was a pause.

"You _want _to cooperate?"

"I'm running out of leads," A sigh came from the other end.

"So am I. So I'll pick you up when?"

"3 o'clock, my time."

"All right, it's a crime date." They hung up simultaneously. Kim grabbed her backpack and headed off to go meet Ron.

Kim watched the cheerleaders as she went through school that day. They were all acting normal, with the exception of Tara. She was anxious and on edge. At lunch, she got in a fight with her boyfriend Jason Morgan. Her skill was way off during cheerleading practice. She seemed distracted. Kim pulled her aside after practice.

"Tara, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," she said, in that tone that you know that everything isn't. Kim put a supporting hand on Tara's shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me," she assured her teammate. Slowly, Kim walked away towards the locker. A minute passed and then Kim set her hand on the door handle.

"Kim, wait!" Tara called. Kim's hand dropped without hesitence as she turned back. Tara walked towards the bleachers and Kim followed. They sat at the bottom, facing each other. Tara glanced around to confirm that there was no one else lingering from practice.

"I just, I just can't do it anymore," Tara's voice cracked as she shook her head. Kim's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't keep this all inside, I need to get it off my chest," she timidly looked Kim in the eyes, her blue ones on the verge of tears, "Have you ever known something, though you can't explain how or why, but just _known_ something?" Kim nodded.

There was a moment as Tara fought internally. Kim could almost see the debate raging in the other girl's mind.

"What do you know, Tara?" She asked quietly. A few tears trickled down her face as she took a shaky breath.

"I...I helped kill Bonnie!" A violent sob broke out, causing her to jerk forward. Kim grabbed her in a nearly restraining fashion, wrapping her arms around Tara.

"How, how do you know?!" Kim stuttered.

"Bbbbecause! I, I, I, I..." Tara sobbed into Kim's uniform for a good fifteen minutes before she composed herself, "I was so angry after that rumor. Bonnie she, she said I was pregnant! She knows about my purity ring! How could she say something so hurtful?! Jason and I would never-"

"Calm down, Tara," Kim urged. Tara took a deep breath and then said in a low, creepy voice.

"I went to the library early that prom morning and checked out a book. Not just any book, but a book on voodoo. I spent a good portion of the morning preparing a doll... and then stabbed it through the heart."

There was silence. Really, how _was_ she supposed to react? "Tara, you've gone crazy"? Kim wasn't sure how to handle this sitch. She decided that going with facts would be the best way to reassure her confused friend.

"Tara, Bonnie's throat was slit. Nothing happened to her heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have the autopsy results," Tara rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know, Kim. I just, I just _feel_ like I'm a part of it. I don't want to think, to think that Jason may have been a part of it, but who really knows? He did go to the bathroom not long before Monique found Bonnie. I don't want to think any of the others would do something, either. I, I'm so confused," Tara shook her head.

"We all are," Kim assured her.

"I know she did a lot of mean things, but to kill her... Who would do such a thing?" Kim shrugged.

"I don't know."

&

Kim walked out of the school more confused than ever. Tara had confessed to wanting her dead, but voodoo didn't work... did it? Even if it did, it wasn't the right place or time. Weren't things like that instantaneous? She really knew nothing about voodoo. But it was disturbing that Tara thought she had a part of it, and that rumor... She caught sight of Shego milling around the entrance, wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans to fit in. Kim was just about to her when Monique appeared.

"Kim!"

"What's up?"

"It's Brick! He's already over Bonnie and dating some other senior!"

"You're kidding me?" Monique snorted.

"I doubt he was making out with his sister," Kim glanced at Shego. Shego was idly filing her nails, but Kim could tell she was listening, "If I get any other details, I'll let you know, on Brick or Tara or Jason."

"Thanks, Monique."

"No problem," It came out sending less sincere than Monique probably meant, with her clenched teeth and balled-up fists. She stormed away fuming under her breath things Kim was glad she couldn't hear.

Kim turned confidently to Shego.

"See that? Brick's already with another girl."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shego tucked her nail file away.

"Meaning he's over Bonnie. It's barely been a week!"

"That's a boy for ya. I still don't think he did it," Shego inclined her head in the direction she had gone, "Who was that?"

"That was Monique."

"The girl that found Bonnie?"

"My best girl friend."

They walked out into the parking lot and Kim went to her car. Deciding there were more important things to fight over, Shego followed, glancing about for Ron. She didn't see the buffoon anywhere, which was a bit strange. It wasn't like they were joined at the hip, she chided her thinking. The car ride to the local coffee shop was general; how are you, how was cheerleading, Drakken driving you crazy, etc. After the drinks were ordered and they settled into a table, they got down to business.

"Well, I just had an interesting conversation with a teammate," Kim began, "She thinks she killed Bonnie through voodoo."

"Interesting. So a confession, but not one that would go over well in court? I guess we could have her plead insanity," Shego joked. Kim had to smile. Shego sighed, "I don't have much better. A kind mother and two sisters who are either hiding their grief or really don't care about Bonnie," Kim made a face.

"You talked to Connie and Lonnie? I'm sorry."

"Not really. I talked to Mrs. Rockweller mostly. She really loves her family."

"Are you ruling her out?"

"Pretty much. If I was a mother, I wouldn't go and kill my daughter at her prom and leave the body there. It wouldn't be too premeditated; just kinda "bang"."

"Yeah, I don't really think Mrs. Rockweller's a suspect, either," Kim admitted, "My bet's on Brick or Jason. Apparently Bonnie spread a pretty vicious rumor about Jason knocking up his girlfriend Tara, the teammate I was talking to," Shego chuckled.

"You just hold on stubbornly to that Brick thing," she teased. Her face turned serious, "So, what kind of girl is Monique? A prep? A jock?"

"I guess you could say a social butterfly. She likes to gossip, a lot."

"That mouth must get her in trouble?"

"Sometimes, I guess," Kim said guardedly.

"And Bonnie gossiped?"

"Yeah."

"What was their relationship to each other?" Kim thought carefully about her wording.

"They didn't care for each other very much," Shego nodded. Kim stiffened, "You aren't thinking...?"

"Of course, I am. I'm a girl and therefore I know about gossip. It gets out of hand, doesn't it? Two gossip queens could very easily get angry at each other and say some not very nice things about each other. It wouldn't take much for things to get out of hand."

"I know my friends, Shego, and they would not commit murder!"

"Hey, hey, princess, calm down! I'm not saying they would, I'm just looking at all angles."

"You're wasting your time on Ron and Monique!" Kim stormed away. Shego remained there, stirring her drink. It's hitting home, isn't it, Kimmi? You don't want to believe that they could do such a thing, but no one's perfect. She took a sip. Great, all this talk had turned it cold.

&

A little hats off to "Voodoo Villain Sinister Return" by Foley Artist, a good read if you have the time. I've always thought Tara as a bit superstitious, especially after the first Wannaweep episode. Please review, and more, more theories.


	5. Down to Two

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

"Where were you after cheer practice?" Ron asked worriedly the next morning.

"Didn't I tell you? I went with Shego to get coffee," Kim pulled out her books from her locker. Ron laughed.

"Ironic," Kim nodded. After Shego accused Monique of murdering Bonnie, she was all too happy to fight her and defeat Drakken's 1,254th take-over-the-world scheme (who was counting, though?).

"No sign of your pocketknife?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Any closer to figuring out who killed Bonnie?"

"I've got it narrowed down to two; Brick and Jason Morgan."

"No cheerleaders?"

"I know my squad, and no one would do that sort of thing. I don't have any evidence."

"My bet's on Jason," Kim's eyebrows furrowed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, Friday the 13th? Guy with the hockey mask? Plus, I've never seen a psycho Brick in a horror movie killing people with a chainsaw."

"I doubt whoever did this is a psychopath murder," Kim pecked Ron on the cheek, "But I'll keep that in mind. See you in Phys Ed," Ron shivered.

"The root of all evil," he muttered.

Shego was rolling in her sleep right now, Kim thought as she grimaced. Totally ignoring the fact the cheerleaders hated Bonnie and whatever evidence was against Ron or Monique. But Shego didn't know these people. She didn't go to school here, she hadn't really talked to any of them. Her view was that of an outsider. Kim was an insider, and she knew these people. She knew who was capable of murder and who wasn't. No more second-guessing them.

The question was, how did Brick or Jason get into the girl's bathroom? Bonnie wouldn't be as shocked at Brick than if Jason were to come in. The gym had been loud with music, easy enough to drown out a scream. But if anyone was in the hallways, that would be a different story.

Speaking of stories, Kim thought as she watched Brick snag a kiss from a girl Kim had seen in the halls but didn't actually know. What was with Brick and his new gf?

Kim came up behind Brick and gently rested her hand on his forearm. He turned to her, looking a little surprised.

"Hey, Kim," he greeted her.

"Hey, Brick. Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"Um, sure."

Kim led him to a quiet part of the hallway where no one was passing by during lunch. Brick seemed more confused than usual about her singling him out.

"I noticed you have a new girlfriend," Kim began. Brick groaned.

"Oh, not you, too," He ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm so sick of everyone judging me and Kate. Look, Bonnie's dead, yeah I know, my frickin' girlfriend of..." He tried to count, but shook it off, "...a couple years is gone. Gone," he repeated the word. His face crumpled in a strange expression, some combination of anger and sadness. Kim immediately regretted her words.

"Brick, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to accuse. I'm just wondering... Why so fast?" Brick glanced away.

"It's none of your business," he muttered.

"It kind of is," he took a minute to digest the statement.

"I didn't kill Bonnie," he finally stated. He sighed, his shoulders shrugging down, "Our relationship was never smooth, but that doesn't mean I would kill _her_. I'd never want anything bad to happen to her."

"Then why'd you hit her?" Kim blurted out. Brick winced at her words. There was a short silence as he collected his few thoughts.

"I don't know. I just kind of... I was angry and... I didn't really think, I just did it. I apologized to her like a million times afterwards, though," Brick pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wish, I wish it didn't end like that. I'd never wish her dead," Kim wasn't entirely convinced.

&&&

Kim groaned in frustration as she looked around the lunchroom.

"What's up, KP?" Ron asked.

"I have no classes with Jason and the one time I could talk to him..." She shook her head and poked at her mystery meat.

"I've got geometry with him next period. Want me to ask him if he killed Bonnie?"

"Well, don't say it straight out!" Kim exclaimed.

"I won't! I'll play it smooth," Ron slouched into his chair as if that proved that he was "playa" enough for the job. Kim smiled.

"All right. You can play detective with me," she teased.

&&&

This was good, Ron thought as he realized for the first time Jason Morgan sat right next to him. He waited until work time and then pulled his desk up against Jason's, Jason watched curiously as Ron pulled out a tape recorder. Did they let him on the paper again? Jeez, he wrote one article about Adrena Lynn...

Ron really wanted Kim to trust him. He knew it looked bad, but it hadn't been him. Even if she didn't think he did it, Shego considered him a suspect. He needed to have that trust back.

He pressed "record".

"So...where were you the night of prom?" The question caught Jason off-guard and the twitch of his eye was making him nervous.

"Um...at prom?"

"Really? Are you _sure_?"

"Pretty sure."

"That's not 100% positive, now is it?" There was an awkward silence.

"I went with Tara. You saw us and said "hi", asked us how we were and if we were ready to boogey," Ron squinted.

"But how do I _know_ it was you?" Another awkward silence, "Would you ever go into the girl's bathroom?"

"Ron, what are you on?"

"What are _you_ on?" Jason scooted away. Ron scooted towards him. They continued the desk chase for several minutes until Barkin (subbing for Miss Lingbloom, who had come down with Mad Cow Disease) yelled, "Stoppable, knock it off!"

"Why are you questioning me?" Jason finally asked.

"A girl died that night. A girl that went to this school. A normal bratty, petty high school girl whose only thoughts were "does this match?" and defeating Kim Possible," Yet another awkward pause.

"Are you saying I killed Bonnie?"

"Now you're jumping to conclusions."

"I didn't kill Bonnie."

"I never asked you if you killed her, I asked you where you were on the night of prom!" Jason snorted.

"Why would I kill Bonnie?"

"...because your name is Jason. Like the hockey mask guy from Friday the 13th."

"...I don't want homework tonight," he turned back to his math. Ron clicked "stop". He was a tough nut to crack.

&&&

Kim listened to the tape that night. The words and the way he said them... it sounded guilty. Would Jason really kill Bonnie over saying he got Tara pregnant? She wasn't completely sure. Jason was involved with the S.O.C.K. club, Serving Our Community with Kindness. He volunteered all over the town, from the nursing home to the soup kitchen. He had a big heart, and was a normal kid, just one of the ones who was between the spotlight and behind-the-scenes. Completely average. He would never be suspected of anything so malicious.

It was well known that Jason were well to do. The Morgans were a popular Middleton family; the father was a businessman and the mother was a preschool teacher. His two sisters had both gone to college; one to Harvard and the other to Princeton. A little rumor like that would ruin their stainless name. Was he angry for the false accusation? Was he trying to silence her before it got too far?

Kim sighed. Ex-boyfriend with an anger issue or a good citizen trying to save the family name? That was the question.

&&&

Shego opened her eyes. Dang, it was bright. Bright and white. What was this mask thing over her mouth and nose? She glanced to her left to see a window with the sun shining through. Last she remembered it had been night. Beside her was an empty bed. Shego knew enough to know where she was. A hospital.

"Shego," A soft voice said, sounding relieved. She turned to it. Drakken had her hand in his, being careful of the IV in her arm, "Thank God. I was so worried."

Shego raised her other arm and raised it questioningly to the mask.

"It's oxygen, just in case," she furrowed her eyebrows. Drakken shook her head, "I don't know what happened. We were eating dinner and halfway through, you said you didn't feel well. You were on your way to go lie down when you passed out," his face paled, "You were going cold. Your breathing was shallow and your heartbeat slowing down. I know you don't like hospitals but I... I was scared," his voice quivered like an uncertain child's.

Shego watched on the monitor as her heartbeat sped up. Had someone poisoned her? Had someone been trying to off her? Drakken rubbed her fingers, and then let go once he remembered who he was dealing with. He stared at her bed railing.

"I think you need to stop the Nancy Drew game before... Just...quit while you're ahead. It isn't worth getting killed over," So Drakken thought the murderer was after her now? He may be right.

She gave a small shake of her head. No, she wasn't giving up. If the murderer was after her, then that probably meant she was close. Giving up on a challenge just wasn't her style. Besides, she had a promise to keep.

&&&&&&

A little on the short side, I think. Don't think I can drag this out much longer. Please review and, as always, include your theories. Don't be shy about saying who you think it is; I won't hold it against you if it's wrong and besides, how am I supposed to know how good a murder mystery is if I don't know if anyone suspected them?


	6. Evidence, Interrogation, and Aid

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Shego brushed the strand of hair back into place. Her pulled back hair wasn't the only change; she had traded her suit for a t-shirt and jeans. She glanced around; she guessed she looked young enough to hang out at the mall. Drakken had been very, _very_ anti-muder-investigation since she woke up at the hospital and had voiced his concerns... Her phone vibrated. She glanced down at it to see she had a new text message. _Was_ voicing his concerns, Shego revised. But there was nothing he could do about how she chose to spend her free time on her days off.

She saw her victim shrugging off her Club Banana vest, going to the employee lounge. She slipped in right before the door closed.

"Hey, Monique," Shego greeted her softly, carefully. Monique glanced up questioningly.

"Um, hey. You that one chick from the other day, the one Kim was with?"

"That's me. Do you mind?" Shego motioned towards a chair. Monique shrugged.

"As long as I can eat, I got no complaints," she pulled out her chicken wrap and Shego pulled up a chair, "It's taken you detectives awhile to get around to me. I mean, I'm not confessing or anything, but I did kind of find the body."

"Yeah, well, Kim pretty much excluded you from the investigation," Monique's eyebrows furrowed.

"I give the girl points for loyalty, but isn't the golden rule in the detective world everyone is guilty until proven innocent?" Shego shrugged.

"_I _was operating off that theory. Anyway, what was your relation to Bonnie?" Monique made a face as though she had been sucking on some sour candy.

"Stay as far away from her as possible," Shego smirked. At least someone was making sense. Monique leaned back, "You know how it is. Mud gets flung in the high school jungle. I did it, she did it... Heck, who _hasn't_ done it? Bonnie's that girl everyone hates, yet somehow she stays on top of the food chain. Never understood it. Me? I never tried to get the girl riled up, but when someone backs me in a corner, the fur will fly."

"Bonnie provoked you?"

"Yeah. She just loved to make people miserable," Monique took a thoughtful bite of her wrap, "Guess it was because she felt so miserable herself. Brick's no Prince Charming, and I think that's what she needed. Her sisters are super successful and, from what I can gather, picked on their baby sis."

"Don't all siblings?" Shego joked. Monique shook her head.

"Bonnie doesn't react that easily to what people say about her, at least on the surface. She hides her insecurity well. That is, unless she gets in it with her sisters," Monique shook her head, "She'd come into first period hiding her eyes for awhile. And then I caught a glimpse of red eyes. Then, earlier in the morning in the bathroom, I saw her fixing her smeared mascara. Then, when I had to start coming earlier for debate club, I heard them yelling at each other. This wasn't every day, just whenever they were in town and her parents made them drive her to school," Maybe their relationship wasn't as normal as Shego had originally thought.

"Were they in town when this happened?" She asked.

"They might've been, I don't know," Shego stood up.

"All right, then. Thanks for your time."

"That's it?" Shego smirked.

"This isn't CSI: Miami. If I have any more questions, I'll look you up."

"All right."

"Enjoy your break."

Really, she should've asked Monique more questions, but this sister thing seemed more intriguing. They had seemed so careless about the death of their younger sister. At least Shego's family would show a little grief if something happened to her. Would they kill her? Would they do it in the school in hopes that another student would be blamed? Besides, she knew where to find Monique. Bonnie's sisters may fly back to wherever at any given time.

Luck was with Shego. She saw the terrible two in the food court on her way out. She grabbed a berry smoothie from a nearby stand and then slid into their booth.

"Fancy meeting you guys here," she said, adding a little sugar to her tone. The two stared at her, "Lonnie and Connie, right?"

"Wrong. I'm Connie," the brunette pointed to herself, "And that's Lonnie," she pointed to her sister.

"Oops, sorry for the mix-up," Shego glanced away, "I'm sorry about your sister," Connie shrugged.

"Whatever, right? Whatever happens happens for a reason," Lonnie glanced away.

"Yeah, but still, she was your sister. Your baby sister," Shego added. Connie shrugged again.

"I don't try to get too down about it. Death is a fact of life. We're all going to do it, so why dwell on it?"

"Why are you being so callous?"

"I'm not being callous; I'm being realistic. Nothing I say, nothing I do is ever going to bring Bonnie back. She's six feet in the ground," Every word caused more anxiety in Lonnie's physical appearance. Shego was too annoyed with Connie's coldness to address Lonnie's discomfort.

"I've heard of people dealing with grief in a realistic manner, but this is unhealthy. You've got to be feeling _something_," Shego urged. Connie rolled her eyes.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this," Connie stood up, "Come on, Lonnie. We should be getting home."

"Hey!" Shego objected. Connie was already walking away, her sister reluctantly following. Shego growled in frustration. She glanced at where Lonnie had been sitting, "Hey, Blondie, you left your phone!" She called. Lonnie turned around.

"No, I didn't," she stated.

"Yeah you did. It's right-"

"No. I. Didn't," she spoke slower, staring at Shego. Shego sat back down, looking at the phone. What was she trying to tell her? Why wouldn't she come back for her phone?

&&&

Shego was landing on the roof of the lair when Lonnie's cell phone went off. She glanced at the ID. Home. She ignored it, but they kept calling. Finally, on the fifth call, Shego answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the girl from the mall?"

"No, the girl from the mall sold it to me for drugs. Of course it is."

"Sorry, it's just... What I have to say is only for you. I don't want anyone else to know," she took a deep breath, "I need you to trust me. You promise?" Shego paused, but went against her instincts.

"Yes."

"I didn't kill my sister, but I think I have the murder weapon," Shego's mouth dropped open. She leaned against the UFO for support.

"How...how...?"

"I have no idea. I, I came back from dropping Bonnie off at her dance... Oh god, oh god!" She broke down sobbing.

"Hold on. I'm coming," Shego said and hung up. She got back into the UFO and flew back to Middleton.

Lonnie answered the door, her mascara smeared and her eyes red from crying.

"Come in," she croaked. Shego hurried inside and Lonnie closed and locked the door behind her, "Connie flew back to Harvard and my parents are at dinner. I told them I had to pack," she motioned Shego to follow her.

She went upstairs and into a bedroom. On the bed was a small black purse.

"It was like this...when I came home," she murmured. Shego slowly approached the purse.

"Did you recognize it?" Shego asked gently. Lonnie nodded sharply.

"It was Bonnie's," she said quietly. She inhaled sharply, "Look inside."

Shego carefully opened it. Her heart thumped against her ribs as metal glint in the light. She reached in hesitantly and pulled it out. It was a fair sized pocketknife black with speckles of deep red, the blade out in a 45 degree angle. Shego's stomach churned as she realized the blade was caked with dried blood.

"I didn't do it. I swear I didn't do it," Lonnie began to sob again. Shego put the pocketknife back into the purse and wrapped her arms around Lonnie. Lonnie tried to hold off her tears to speak, "Oh god, what I wouldn't give...what I wouldn't give to just go back to that night. The last wor, the last words I ever said to her were "Eff you"," Shego was grateful for the censorship. Somehow, it would've been worse if she had said the "f" bomb.

Lonnie pulled away feebly and Shego let go. She timidly looked Shego in the eyes.

"I know it doesn't seem like Connie cares, but she does. She cries when she's alone, when she doesn't have to be strong. We loved her, dang it, we loved her!" She shouted, wiping at her eyes.

Against everything she told Kim not to do, Shego believed her.

&&&

Drakken waited anxiously, in close proximity to the phone. Shego was about as headstrong as Godzilla. He couldn't stop her, as much as he'd like to, from investigating this murder. What if she got closer? What if she got too close and got hurt again? What if- Drakken jumped out of his skin as the phone rang. He snatched it out of its cradle.

"Dr. D?"

"Shego!" He exclaimed, relieved. She took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go to Go City, all right? I'll be fine; I know my hometown better than Google maps," Drakken bit his lip. He knew she had gotten that logic out there before he could object. Still...

"Be careful," he cautioned her. She laughed.

"I will," she promised and then hung up.

Drakken sighed as he set the phone down. He didn't understand why he was so worried; Shego was a daredevil among daredevils. Maybe it was because she was being threatened by a person she had no idea who it was rather than just facing nature.

&&&

"Kim," she turned around to see Monique calling to her.

"What's up?"

"Check it out. You know how Barkin had everyone who left the gym sign in and out?"

"Yeah?" Monique, with a smile, pulled out a clipboard. Kim grinned, "Monique, you are the bomb!"

"I know," she said lightly. Kim scanned the list, "Notice how neither Jason nor Brick are on the list?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah..."

"Tara signed in just before you and me," Monique added softly. Kim stared at the list for a long time.

"Someone could have slipped out. Even Barkin's not that careful," Kim passed the clipboard back, "Anyone who wants to know who killed Bonnie, tell them to come to the police station at 5 tonight. I've got everything figured out.

&&&

Shego sat in the waiting room of the Go City hospital. She had called up a good friend, Dr. Mortimer, to examine the evidence Lonnie had given her. Of course, Dr. Mortimer's first question was "What did you do this time, Shego?". It was getting close to the time he estimated he would be done with the examination.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and smirked when she saw the ID.

"You won't believe what's happening on my end," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Someone tried to frame the Rockweller sisters, putting the murder weapon on their bed," Kim, who had seemed ready to share something, now seemed reluctant.

"We don't need the weapon. I have the murderer figured out. Come to the Upperton police station at 8 tonight," Shego furrowed her eyebrows.

"...Alright. See ya," Shego hung up. That was a little weird. Wouldn't she want the results before declaring to the world who did it? It was like Fred ignoring what Velma had to say about the clues.

The door opened and Dr. Mortimer stepped out. He motioned for Shego to follow him back.

He led her into a bright room with pale, pale blue walls. On the table, on a cloth was the pocketknife.

"You came to the right place, my dear girl," the pepper-haired doctor told her, "Most advanced research in the world, thanks to Team Go and connecting us to Global Justice," Shego grimaced. Dr. Mortimer smirked, "Touchy subject?"

"Hakuna matata. The past is the past, and I don't look back. However, _this_ past hasn't been resolved," She leaned onto the table, her arms supporting her.

"Ah, yes. It was a bit hard to dissect; there was about four different DNA samples on it. One doesn't really count; I don't think you were looking for your own glove smudges," Shego shook her head in agreement, "The blood itself came from the young lady you told me about, and there were older traces of a young man. Ron Stoppable, Global Justice's database said."

"Older?"

"As in, previous to what I assume was the murder. You see, there were layers of human oil on the pocketknife. Normally, it would be nearly impossible to separate them, but thanks to Global Justice's technology..."

"You say Global Justice one more time... You know I have no objection to hitting an old man."

"Old man?" Dr. Mortimer laughed. Shego grinned playfully. He turned to the computer, "Somewhere between the girl finding the murder weapon and the owner handling it, Miss Rockweller was stabbed. This layer has the whole hand wrapped around it. I, I can't bring myself to say the name," Shego leaned over his shoulder. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh. My. No... Why? Are you sure about this?" Dr. Mortimer looked at her.

"DNA doesn't lie, my dear."

&&&

"Miss Possible," Officer Owens said proudly as she came into the room. Kim glanced around the room. There was the cheer squad, Ron, Brick, Jason, Kate, Mrs. Rockweller (Mr. Rockweller had to work) and, for some reason, Barkin. Kim turned to Ron.

"Where's Monique?" She asked.

"Outside with Shego," Ron said her name like it was a foreign concept. Kim sighed, irritated. She just wouldn't give it a rest, would she?

"So who did it?" Marcella asked. Kim took a deep breath.

"Most people had a pretty good reason for killing Bonnie. Rumors, blackmail, just plain hatred... Who was with Bonnie just before she died?"

"Uh, Mr. Barkin, when she had to sign out to go to the girl's room?" Brick offered. Kim shook her head.

"I mean, who was her most recent boyfriend?"

"Brick," Liz stated. Kim took a deep breath.

"It would be a little hard for a guy to slip into the girl's bathroom without a girl noticing, wouldn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Tara said. Kim turned to Ron.

"Who else in here besides Jason is in your geometry class?" Ron glanced around.

"Mr. Barkin, sometimes."

"Stoppable! She means on a regular basis!" Mr. Barkin said condescendingly.

"Oh," Ron continued to glance around, "I have no idea."

"I am," Kate stated. Kim smirked.

"So... Brick was taken right before Bonnie died. A boy would have a hard time getting into the girl's bathroom unnoticed. Ron, who has a pocketknife, has geometry with Kate. Kate obviously wanted Brick, which was why so short after her death they're together. The only thing standing in the way was Bonnie Rockweller, who no one cared or liked very much. It would be easy for her to snatch Ron's pocketknife, wait for Bonnie to fix her makeup in the bathroom, come up behind her, and kill her," Kate's mouth dropped open.

"Are you, are you saying _I_ killed her?!"

The door flew open. Shego and Monique came in, both clutching papers.

"Kim, we need to talk," Shego stated.

"About what?"

"In private."

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to them," Shego rubbed her temples.

"Kim, I reeeeeally don't want to make you look like a synonym for a donkey in front of everyone."

"Shego, you're the only one looking like a synonym for a donkey right now," Shego glanced around.

"It's too late, isn't it? You already convicted some poor innocent soul," she said bitterly. Kim straightened.

"I know who did it. It was Kate in the girl's bathroom with Ron's pocketknife," Shego looked coldly at her.

"No, Kim. It was you in the girl's bathroom with Ron's pocketknife."

&&&&&&

Oh snap. Shego just accused Kim. Crap is going to hit the ceiling fan. Okay, a couple of notes. First, "Crimson Prom Night" is a working title, so I put a poll of what I should rename it on my page. I would really, really appreciate it if you voted. Second, thanks for reading this. I'm no scientist, and someone pointed out the technicalities of how I got the evidence wrong. I don't know how to kill someone, and I count that as a positive. Of course, please review.


	7. Wrapping it up

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.

Kim snorted.

"That's absurd. Why would I kill Bonnie?"

"That's the question, isn't it, pumpkin?" Shego neared Kim, looking her directly in the eyes, "Your hatred for Bonnie wasn't exactly hidden, if I understand correctly."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't _kill _her," Kim insisted. Shego shook her head slightly.

"There's way too much against you. First of all, you haven't been acting like yourself, and I am not the only one to notice," Shego glanced at Monique. Kim looked at Monique, feeling betrayed.

"I'm sorry, girl. Truth stings a little, but you haven't been acting like the Kim _I_ know," Kim turned back to Shego.

"You've been emotional and defensive every time I brought up a suspect that hit too close to home. I can understand you being in denial a little bit, but you're a bright girl. You _know_ better than to leave people out of a murder case when they have no solid alibi."

"Ron was in the gym the entire time! How much more of a solid alibi do you need?!"

"An eyewitness that didn't leave the gym," Shego turned around, "Anyone else want to vouch for Ron's whereabouts on prom night?"

"I was there the whole time, and so was Ron," Jason defended.

"Yeah, me too," Brick added. Shego nodded her acknowledgment of the alibi.

"Even with knowing the possibilities of the murderer being a guy being slim to none, you insisted it was either Brick or Jason. Why is that?" Shego turned around, "Which person did you claim it was?"

"Me," Kate snarled, "Apparently me being in the same class as the guy with the supposed murder weapon and hooking up with Brick after his girlfriend died means I killed Bonnie because I wanted Brick _that_ bad," Shego turned back to Kim.

"You totally jumped ship!"

"I changed my mind! I'm entitled to that, aren't I?!" Shego thought a minute.

"I guess, but you've been all over the board with this murder. Your inconsistency is inconsistent with your personality. Not to mention your reluctancy to work with me."

"Yeah, because everyone's thrilled to work with their arch enemy."

"You're more mature than that. A little fuss, yeah, but unless there was something you didn't want me to know, you'd be glad to have another head."

"This is why! You're crazy if you think I killed Bonnie. Your evidence isn't even very solid," Shego smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up," she shifted her weight, "I was just talking to Monique outside. She was shocked that you hadn't heard the Tara rumor yet since, and I quote, "everyone knew". Unquote. I especially find it hard to believe that such a diligent captain as yourself would not know about such a vicious rumor in her own squad."

"You didn't know?" Tara asked. Kim didn't respond.

Shego brushed the hair out of her face.

"Let me paint the scene. We have a malevolent, resentful cheerleader picking on an innocent fellow cheerleader, spreading a nasty pregnancy rumor for no known reason. We have a devoted team captain that has an ongoing struggle with the malevolent, resentful cheerleader. Frankly, those two hate each other's guts. Then, Team Captain gets word of the rumor. She's had enough with Malevolent Resentful Cheerleader."

Shego expected objections to her claim, but all was silent in the police station. They were thinking. She took a cautious breath and then continued.

"Team Captain has easy access to a murder weapon. Her boyfriend owns a pocketknife. She grabs it when her boyfriend isn't looking, slips it into her purse, and prepares for the prom. She knows Malevolent Resentful Cheerleader is going to be there, and waits," Shego turned to Ron, "Was Kim in the gym the entire time?"

Ron shook his head slowly, "No."

"Why did she say she was leaving?"

"To go to the bathroom," Shego nodded.

"To go to the bathroom. Simple enough answer, right? Perfectly normal. No one would ask _why_ she was going," Shego took a deep breath, "Team Captain sees Malevolent Resentful Cheerleader leave the gym and follows her to the bathroom. She doesn't know that the team captain knows about the rumor, and that's why she wasn't wary of the team captain coming into the bathroom. Team Captain comes up behind Malevolent Resentful Cheerleader, slits her throat before she could object, begins to lay her out, but the fear of the blood getting on her dress scared her into dropping her. Team Captain grabs the purse, hides the murder weapon in the purse, and hides the purse. Sometime after the discovery of Bonnie's body, Kim slipped into the Rockweller house and planted the evidence on Lonnie's bed." Kim looked at Shego in disbelief.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Shego shrugged.

"It's a looooong flight back from Go City, with plenty of time to contemplate how this would all happen."

"KP wouldn't be that sloppy," Ron insisted.

"If she was stressed out, she would," Shego put her hand on her chest, "I was surprised, too, when the evidence came up. It seemed too sloppy a job for Kim Possible to have done it. But think about it. If you killed someone and you were sane, wouldn't you be a little freaked out? Wouldn't you panic? I imagine she didn't plan this out very much, and her state of mind wouldn't have her thinking clearly."

"I'm used to high stress situations," Kim said. Shego laughed.

"And you cope sooo well with them. Besides, I think it's safe to say you're not exactly a seasoned murderer."

"Why would she investigate the murder, though, if she was the one to kill Bon-Bon?" Mrs. Rockweller asked. Shego smirked.

"Interesting question. Even more interesting would be the question of, "Why isn't Kim Possible helping with the investigation?". Wouldn't that be a little more suspicious if Kim, Miss Goody Goody, stayed out of it?" Shego looked back at Kim, "She went into this investigation depending solely on her good girl reputation to avoid suspicion. And, let's face it, if there was someone with as many marks against them as Kimmi we'd be counting them as a suspect too. Back to the question, though; why would Possible investigate the murder? To find a scapegoat."

"A scapegoat?! That doesn't sound like Kim at all!" Liz protested.

"Does any of this sound like Kim? Really," Shego shrugged apologetically, "She wanted to find someone she didn't care if they got life or not. Which is why she turned the investigation away from those she loved. Her cheer squad, her best friend, her boyfriend... She ruled them out too quickly to have seriously considered the evidence."

"You're talking a lot about facts. Where's _your_ solid evidence?" Kim asked.

"For starters, easy access. Easy access to the murder weapon, easy access for a quiet killing... easy access for poisoning me," Shego laughed at Kim's shocked expression, "Don't look so surprised. I know what eating bad meat feels like, and it does not have you out cold in ten minutes. You were in the lair that day, right after I suggested it might be Monique. I was getting too close for comfort, wasn't I? Monique?" Monique showed Kim the papers she had with a trembling hand.

"Kim, you signed out right after Bonnie. Tara was in the gym when I went out."

"Monique..." Kim murmured. Shego handed Kim her the papers she had in her hands.

"Dr. Mortimer analyzed the pocketknife. Your DNA was found on it at approximately the time Bonnie's blood was split on it. If I hadn't have wanted to talk to Monique again, I would have gone to Upperton at 8. Wrong place, wrong time, and I doubt it was just a mistake," Shego took a deep breath and then, imitating Forrest Gump, she concluded, "And that's all I got to say about that."

There was a long silence. The tension in the air, in order to cut it, needed to be sliced with an axe. Then, a single tear rolled down Kim's face, followed by several more. She wiped them away and sniffed.

"Shego's right. It was me," Kim admitted quietly. She shook her head, "I don't know what came over me, I was just so...angry. How could she say that about Tara?! And then, and then it just all happened. I didn't really think, I just took Ron's pocketknife...I saw her heading off alone...it was like something took over."

"...KP?" Ron breathed. She nodded. Shego sighed.

"May the judge have mercy on you," she murmured.

**Epilogue**

Kim was charged on one account of first degree murder with possibility of parole. Ron visited his girlfriend everyday faithfully. Kim broke up with him, urging him to find another girl. Ron eventually fell in love and married. Kim was released ten years later, in time to witness the birth of the Stoppable's third child.

Brick received anger management classes and bereavement counseling to help both with his aggressive nature and to deal with the death of his girlfriend. Tara married an underwear model and moved to California while Jason Morgan went to law school and became a lawyer. Monique went on to work for Club Banana and Kate to art school.

Shego didn't know the toll the teen heroine being locked up would have such an effect on her. Without Kim, there was no challenge to taking over the world. After Drakken's position was secure, Shego left her position as co-emperor-of-the-earth for a more challenging, frustrating line of work... crime investigation.

&&&&&&&

...I am reeeeally afraid to post this after the discussion I had with my best guy friend, wimpzilla (that is a shameless plug; you like funny, read his work). He pointed out how I had next to no solid evidence, just a lot of theories, behind my murderer. It was too late to change it, though. Everything was planted just so. I never professed to being the next Sherlock Holmes author. Maybe my surprise was too much...? Anyway, I hope you liked it, besides the ending. AIT98, hope you don't regret your decision to give you request to me. Now, I shall go hide in an undisclosed location before the masses of torches and pitchforks come for me for such a sad attempt at imitating Agatha Christie's style. Drive safely.


End file.
